Dark Reunion
by LoopiAuthor1
Summary: Summery: two ancients return. who are they and can they be trusted Disclaimer: Christine Feehan owns the Carpathian series, not us no matter how much we wish
1. Title and Information

Dark Return

By: Rini and Sakura

Summery: two ancients return. who are they and can they be trusted

Disclaimer: Christine Feehan owns the Carpathian series, not us (no matter how much we wish)

Character Info

Loreen Daratrazanoff – born in the year 1320, younger sister to the Dark Twins, Gabriel and Lucian, and older sister to The Dark One, Gregori. Age 689

Syrian Savage – born in the year 1320, older sister to The Golden Twins, Aidan and Julian. Age 689

Bailey Dragonseeker – born in the year 1458, youngest of the Dragonseeker linage. Age 551

Rafael Justicano – born in the year 1464, baby brother to Byron. Age 545

Zoe Savage – born in the year 1470, baby sister to Syrian, Aidan, and Julian. Age 539

Maureen De La Cruz – born in the year 1470,baby sister to the De La Cruz brothers. Age 539


	2. Prologue One

Prologue 1

It was during the Ottoman Turkish invasion, that Loreen Daratrazanoff managed to escape the brutal massacre of her people, the Carpathians. She had escaped with her best friend, Syrian Savage, and four children, three girls and one boy. She took them out of Romania and into England. The oldest was Bailey at the tender age of twelve. The second oldest of the four children was Rafael, he was only six years old. The last two girls were only a week old at the time had yet to be named. As they reached the forest, Loreen turned to see her two legendary brothers fighting with all they had. "Be safe and please find us." she whispered onto the wind. She didn't dare speak into their minds, for that would surely cost them dearly. With one last glance she and her companions. turned and began running. It would be centuries before the six of them would ever feel the soil of the beloved homeland again.


	3. Prologue Two

Prologue 2

Lucian laughed softly. Mikhail had never pictured the warrior laughing and relaxed and for some reason the sound lifted the burden on his shoulders just a little more. Good things were happening with their species. Maybe it wasn't happening as fast as Mikhail liked, but change was taking place.

"I wanted to ask you about something I barely recall centuries ago. I was just a boy and remember very little."

"I cannot promise to remember, but I will try."

"In the old days, there was a woman who lived in the village. I do not even remember her lifemate or if she had one. I was too young to really care about such things. She healed the earth. Do you remember her?"

Lucian frowned. "I did not stay in the villages much, even when you were a boy, Mikhail. To remember one person – a woman..." He shook his head. "The villagers, especially the women, avoided Gabriel and me, often fleeing when we were sighted."

"Try, Lucian," Mikhail urged. "She would not have fled in fear from you. She was powerful in her own right. She would walk and flowers and grass would grow beneath her feet. It could be very important to us."

Lucian nodded and forced his mind back to the old days, searching through bittersweet memories until he found the village where Dubrinsky had lived. Children ran together in small groups. So many nameless faces he had tried not to notice turning away from him. A serene face smiling at him, nodding, acknowledging him even as the children trailed after her. Life sprang up from nothing beneath her feet, green stalks, bright colored flowers, a rich tapestry forming on the ground while the little ones stared in awe.

"She came from a rare and much respected linage. There were few with her talent. She was beautiful, her hair long and dark, and she always stood tall and straight and looked men in the eye."

Jaxon smacked him on the back of the head. "I doubt he needs those precise details," she said. "And just why would she need to be looking you in the eye?"


	4. Chapter one

Chapter One

Blackforest Monastery, Wiltshire, England

Friday, November 13th, present day

"Rafael, thats mine. Give it back." screamed 551 year old Bailey, as she chased her adopted brother, Rafael, around the front area of their home.

Loreen Daratrazanoff laughed as she watched the two. As Loreen walked the property, grass and flowers sprang to life, even though there was snow still falling. She turned and looked at the building that she, her best friend and their four children had lived in since 1470. It had been a gorgeous monastery when they had first arrived. The monks had thought they were angels and had continued to believe that since they didn't age after a certain age. Loreen sighed and walked back to the monastery turned house.

"You thinking again?"

Loreen turned to see Syrian standing in the doorway.

"How could you tell?"

"The greenery hasn't vanished."

Loreen looked back to see the trail of grass and flowers still visible against the snow. She giggled and smiled up at her friend.

"Loreen, Rafael wont return my eyeliner." screamed Bailey.

Suddenly there was giggling from behind Syrian. Syrian turned to see Zoe and Maureen kneeling around the corner. She shook her head at the two and smirked.

"Why, Rafael dear, I didn't know you needed eyeliner. I'll pick you up some next time we go into town." remarked Loreen.

Rafael's face went from humorous to petrified in less that a second.

"I don't need any." he snapped, tossing the eyeliner to Bailey and running into the forest, to the west of the house.

The females all shook their heads at the boy and went inside. Rafael stooped after he was about three miles into the forest.

'Reminder to self. Don't take girls make-up, people will think you need it.'


	5. Chapter two

Chapter Two

Blackforest Monastery, Wiltshire, England

Wednesday, May 13th present day

"The Wellingtons bought a stained glass window and have asked if any of us would like to see it and/or meet the creator."

"You can go, Loreen. You know I have no interest in such things. I watch the brats."

Loreen nodded and left Syrian sitting in her crystallized room.

"Its just me going, George." smiled Loreen as she descended the left side of the Grande Staircase.

"Very good, miss."

George Grayson was an eighty-four year old man who looked and acted only fifty-nine. He was the descendant of Samuel Grayson, the Abbot at the time of their arrival. When they reached the car, George promptly opened the door for Loreen.

"You know that you don't need to do that, George."

"I know miss. But I want to."

Loreen simply sighed and entered the car. It took about thirty minutes to reach their destination. As Loreen watched the scenery past by she sighed.

'I don't think I'll never stop missing those beloved mountains.' she thought.

She was pulled from her thoughts when George rolled to a stop in front of a Victorian-style house.

"We've arrived Miss Loreen."

"Thank you, George."

Loreen stepped out of the car as George held the door.

"I shouldn't be too terribly long."

"I'll stay with the car, ma'am."

Loreen nodded as she ascended the marble stairs to the front door. She only knocked once before the Wellington's butler opened the it and allowed her entrance. He then led her through the house and into the blue sitting room.

"Her Ladyship, Miss Loreen Daratrazanoff, has arrived."

With that the butler left. Lady Wellington strolled up to Loreen and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you came, darling."

"I'm also glad, Charlotte. I'm so glad you remembered how much I just love stained glass images."

"Well, how could I ever forget."

Loreen and Charlotte talked and laughed for about five minutes.

"Lord Gabriel and Lady Francesca Daratrazanoff have arrived." announced the Butler.

"Ah, they're here, finally." sighed Charlotte.

"You did not tell me they were Daratrazanoff, Charlotte."

"Oh, dear. I must have forgotten. Are they family of yours?"

"It might not even be who I'm thinking of, so don't worry yourself."

Charlotte nodded and turned to the door. Loreen turned and watched as the imposing figure of Gabriel Daratrazanoff entered.

'I can only hope he doesn't remember me.' thought Loreen, with a slight grin upon her lips.

Gabriel's POV

I sighed at Francesca and I approached the main entrance of the Lord and Lady Wellington's manor.

"Why are we here again, my love, and not at home in France?"

"Lady Wellington wished to meet me personally and to introduce me to a friend of hers who is an artist herself."

I sighed again and followed the butler into the blue sitting room.

'Why do nobles always have to have sitting rooms?' I thought as we were announced.

I watched as the two ladies turn to watch our entrance. I noted that the older looking lady was brought forth by Lord Wellington. I nodded my acknowledgment of the couple, but my eyes stayed on the lone lady.

Normal POV

"Oh, Lady Francesca this is Lady Loreen, the artist I told you about in the Emails."

"I was just admiring the window you created for Charlotte. It is absolutely beautiful."

"Well thank you, Lady Loreen."

"Please call me Loreen, we are fellow artists after all."

Francesca nodded and smiled back.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch your full name."

Loreen simply smiled and suddenly Charlotte was at their side.

"Forgive me, Charlotte, but I must return home. I left my sister with the children."

"Oh, of course, Loreen. The children must come first."

"Oh, and Lady Francesca. You must come by so I may show you some of my work. And do bring Gabriel with you. Its been so long since I last saw him."

With that Loreen left the shell-shocked Francesca standing next to a grinning Charlotte. George held the car door open for her as she climbed in.

"Lets go home, George."

"Very good, mi lady, very good."


End file.
